Whispers
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Companion fic to Echoes. Wow, time to be shocked I actually did it! Read and find out. Set in between Jak I and Jak II.


Whispers

Tori: This is a companion fic to Echoes, you get to guess again. If you have the answer, then you get a cookie!

Birdy: Tori-Tori-san-san doesn't own Jak Jak and Daxter Daxter game games!

Whispers are all I hear after a few hours. I cannot escape from them. They throw harsh words at me like I am filth. No matter how much I run they are suffocating me. Right now I really miss your warm smile, and it has only been a little over four hours. Where am I? Why can't anything look familiar? Please, I want to go back to Sandover, and play in the water again.

I get odd looks. Not surprising, since they probably haven't seen anything like me before. There is a deep cold, cruel feeling in this place that makes me shiver.

_The People here are cold because they have to be. If you stay here too long, you will be like them too. _

I sigh and nod my head in agreement. Then stopped. Great, not even a day in this place and I am already talking to myself.

_Nah, I am just your conscious is all. I am here to tell you what is right…even if you don't like it._

Lovely, just what I needed. Well, nothing will get done if I just sit around and talk to myself. I have to find out where they took Jak. Great Precursors, if they do any lasting damage to him, I will give them a new meaning to rabid animal…

Woah, has it really been a year? I looked at myself in a reflection in a puddle on the road, and I look totally different. I wish I had a warm bed to sleep in…or Jak to curl up with.

_You miss him._

No duh! That has got to be the stupidest statement I have ever heard.

_Well, I just thought I would tell you before you started to deny it. You really need to find him by the way. He might not even remember you._

That is not something I want to hear. It is bad enough I am treated like an animal, but if he forgets about me too, then what was the whole point of looking in the first place?

_I don't know, but if you don't move that hoverbike is going to park on top of you._

I see not that I am going to become nothing more than roadkill now too. What next? Lets make me into a part of a winter coat with some random metalhead furs! Like hell! We need to find out where Jak is, which means I need to quit acting like an animal and show my…humanity1.

Hey look I am drunk and some dude wants me to kill some bugs for him. Phsst! Not in my life. I need to find Jak, then I can cuddl-I mean help kill all who hurt him. I think I am drunk.

_Gee, you think? Maybe you take this job, first real human thing you have done in a loooonnng time. _

Alright, but if we die because of some bug, I blame you.

_You seriously need to stay off the liquor. I am you so if we die, it would still be your fault._

What a real bout of happiness you are. Which reminds me, I need to clean myself up, namely my wounds since I don't think Jak would like to see me looking like an animal hit by one too many hovercars. Great Precursors, I hope I find him soon.

I'm here! I'm at the prison where he is being kept! Soon we can be together again.

_And I thought I was a spaz._

I don't need any lip from yo-oh my Precursors! Do you see him?

_No I don't. It's not like we are the same person or anything._

Haha very funny. I guess I should say something that might cheer him up…

"Ding! Ding! Third floor! Body chains, roach foods, torture devices!" smooth. Real smooth. I guess the only way to get his attention is to get _real_ close.

"Hey buddy, rise and shine! Hey Dax! Where ya been- Savin' YOU!" now I am whining again. I bet he'll just _love _that.

"You seen any heroes around here?" I have to make a show to look around, just to keep up the act. Great Precursors he looks horrible.

"WOAH! What did they do to you?!" he looks at me then closes his eyes in pain. I want to hold him, but I can't.

"JAK! It's me! DAXTER!" Now that sounded just a bit desperate to me. I want him to smile up at me and just look alright.

"That's a **_fine _**'hello'! I've been crawling around all around this place, risking my TAIL-" I grab it as a emphasis to my statement. Later we will just laugh at this whole ordeal. "-literally, to save YOU! I've been searching for you for TWO YEARS!" there is my whining again. I really have to do something about that.

Oh no. Ohnoohnoohnoohno. Don't be dead. Don'tbedeaddon'tbedeaddon'tbedead. Please!

"Say something Jak! Anything! Just this ONCE!" I hope he can hear me. Please hear me.

His eyes shoot open in pure rage.

"I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!!!!" Oh shit! I put my hand over his mouth. I hope a guard doesn't hear us. Thank the Precursors he is coherent.

"Shh! Right now we gotta get you outta here!" I jump over to the controls and look at all the different buttons. "Just let me figure how to open the security locks for your chair…" I hope I don't hit the wrong one.

"AGGGHHHH!!!!" I turn to see that he just destroyed the table and turned a nasty shade of purple. Please tell me this isn't what happens to those experimented on. No all others had died. Jak adapted. This was his adaptation. "Or…ah, you could do it…"

Another slick comment. His eyes turn toward me.

"…Jak…?" the look in them make me want to reconsider getting here. All I see is anger and I cannot help the fear I feel rise in me.

He is about ready to pounce on me and by the looks of it, tear me limb from limb.

Then: "…Daxter?"

H-He recognized me! He knows me! I feel a breath that I had not known I was holding expel from me. We can be together again! No more noises in the dark about a strange creature that could talk! No more whispers from other people that I was going to be hunted for sport! I had him again, and there is nothing that will stand in the way of that again. Even…even if I have to kill…I will not lose him again….

Tori: I did it. I actually finished the companion fic! I know it is so obvious as to who it is, but oh well. I would like to thank the people who reviewed.

Meg- I feel so honored! And not for a while!

Thee Slushee- Sorry Echoes was a one-shot, but at least I got the companion ficcy out. I hope you liked this one too.

ChibiSess- I hope not. And I hoped it would come out sounding like that. Yay for me!

Meowen-Thank you! I didn't know where that came from, I was just typing and it was just there when I was done!

DarkDax- Sorry one-shot…but if I get enough reviews for more chappies I may decide to write more. Thank you for liking!

Rosalinda Arroyo- Thanks, and so have I.

KJ- Again, one-shot…and again more reviews and then I will think about it. Thank you for liking it.

Anyways, have to update all my other stories. Ja!


End file.
